


Never Forgotten

by Stain_Less



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Plot, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes, Violence, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stain_Less/pseuds/Stain_Less
Summary: Link wakes up to dormant memories of a sister he doesn't remember follow Link on his journey to find out what happened to her after the great calamity and how her quest changed all of Hyrule. (Hiatus)





	1. Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by this image:  
>   
>  **Bold words are actions**  
>  _Italicized words are Link's thoughts_

“Link…”

_I’ve been having strange dreams lately…_

“Link…”

_In one I was in a cozy home in the countryside…_

“You must wake up Link…”

_In another I’m being scolded on my form by a stocky man in a red bandanna…_

“Please Link…”

_And Lastly a dream of a little girl with blond hair no older than ten smiling up at me cucco in hand._

…

_I try to figure out what these all mean, all the pieces are there, but I can’t seem to put it together._

…

_It’s frustrating all these fragmented memories , of a life I can’t remember, people, places, and experiences all one mess in my mind._

…

_Since defeating Calamity Ganon, Zelda has been trying to help me remember as much as possible, it doesn’t often work but it’s okay I appreciate the company._

…

_Lately though I’ve been meaning to ask about any possible family I might’ve had but she doesn’t like to talk about before; this being said maybe that girl-_

***THUD***

“Ouch” I groaned as I pick myself off the stone floor.

“I tried asking nicely but you refused to get up.” a female voice retorts matter-of-factly.

“Well you didn’t need to shove me out the bed” I croaked, by the time my eyes adjusted all I could see it was none other than the future queen of Hyrule Zelda herself, smirking as if she was in on a joke I wasn’t aware of.

With a huff I try to compose myself, I may be the ‘hero chosen by the goddess’ but I still can’t help but get butterflies every time she smiles at me.

“So I’m guessing you slept well.” Zelda chirped with a grin.

I pause before I answer remembering my dream “Actually… I’ve been having more dreams.... From before...” I respond.

“Can you remember what happened?” she asked thoughtfully.

“In the dream there was a small house near the Forgotten Temple, a big man in a red bandana, and a little Hylian girl with blond hair.” I recall for her.

As I tell her this she begins to frown and tries in vain to retain eye contact. “Sorry Link, I don’t know what it could possibly mean.” she mutters. When you live with someone for a long time you pick up on things, like what’s their favorite food, when they want space, and what things they do when they lie so needless to say, she has something to hide.

As much as I want to find out what she knows there will be time for that later, for now I have to tend to my duties.“It’s okay it’ll come to me eventually right?” I offer.

“Right” she answers, brightening at the change of topic.

With that we began our daily routines, her putting on her new royal attire, a navy blue blouse adorned with the crest of the royal family, black pants, and a small gold crown littered with diamonds courtesy of the Goron boss Buldo. I on the other hand put on my more humble set of Hylian tunic, pants, and hood for good measure.

Since the defeat of Ganon we’ve been working night and day to rebuild the kingdom and with the help of all five races, and Castle Town is almost back at its full glory. Unlike before however instead of being strictly Hylian, people from all walks of life call it home, this being feat being mostly Zelda’s doing. She wasted no time letting the world know she was back and while she’s made enormous progress it’s been rough on her despite what she might say, so I help as much as I can although I’m no politician. The town’s done wonders for Hyrule since its return serving as a hub for trade, farming, political gatherings, as well as home for those who don’t have one.

***

After a hard days work Zelda and I find some time for ourselves, moments like this have been far few and in between since re-establishing Castle Town, so we relish it. Soon the reconstruction of the castle will commence soon so before it's lost to time Zelda wished to show me places I frequented during my brief time there. She shows me my favorite spots to read, eat, and lastly my old room. I’d be lying if I said there was much to see among the dust and rubble, I did however find a journal with my handwriting.

In the journal I find notes to myself such as ‘Visit amory for new shield, Prepare bag for departure to Zora’s Domain, and take Linkle for a ride’. The other entries were nothing notable but what catches my eye is the name “Linkle” I muse aloud

I turn to see Zelda shuffling through an old desk looking at what must’ve been a book I was reading when I ask her “Who’s Linkle?”

At this she tenses up before sighing to herself, she gives me a look of sadness before saying “there’s something I need to show you…”

With that she silently leaves the room and I follow without questioning her. The walk wasn’t long before we enter a room about twice the size of mine. She gives me a look and I take that as my queue to enter.  
The room itself wasn’t much to see either mostly empty besides a toy wooden horse and a shield with an emblem of a boat with a lion’s head. On a shelf there are dusty pictures I take one and wipe it off only to see the people from my dream. In a flash of realization the events of the dream come back to me but instead of fragments I recall the whole memory.

A tear runs down my face as I face Zelda, who is looking at her shoes to avoid eye contact. After a moment I work the nerve to speak “Zelda… what happened to my family?”


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns a little bit about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait there were some plot holes that needed ironing out, in case you haven't seen it I've updated the first chapter to reflect these changes. Besides that everything should be back on track I plan on a Bi-weekly schedule, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask thank you.

_Family.... I haven’t given the idea much thought but, the fact that I had a family is bittersweet, on one hand I might have a relative alive out there but that’s likely, not many people survived the calamity._

I study Zelda’s face, she stares at her shoes and fumbles with her blouse with a grim look on her face. She eventually looks me in the eye with a frown, she sits on the bed and clears her throat. “Link I’m sorry I should’ve told you sooner”

“Why keep something like this from me after all we’ve been through?”

“Link believe me I wanted to tell you, truly I did but under our circumstances I didn’t feel like you were ready…”

“And who are you to decide that!” I snapped

She flinches at my words, being taken aback by my change of tone “Link you have to understand all I wanted to-”

“It doesn’t matter, you should have told me earlier… Zelda I have a little sister  I can barely remember what possible explanation is there to hide that from me?”

“You must understand Link you’ve been through so much over the past two years since your awakening, you’ve stared in the face of death countless times and that was before we beat Ganon. Since my return you’ve been straining yourself looking after me, I was afraid taking in all this at once was too heavy a burden and you would break.” by now she was crying heavily, gripping her arms as if they’d fall off. I hold her in an embrace to calm her down.

“Link I just wanted to be the one to protect you for once and all I’ve done was hurt you, I hope you can forgive me.” By now my anger had faded away as I hold her tighter.

“It’s okay, but Zelda I need to know what happened to my family.” She pulls back and wipes her eyes and with a sigh.

“Okay, but I don’t know very much.”

“It’s okay anything at all.”

“Well, after you appeared with the master sword father gave you the highest rank and promised you anything you wanted. You could’ve asked for a fancy house or even a mountain of rupees but you only had one request..”

“What did I ask for?”

“You asked for your grandfather and little sister to be taken care of by the crown and that’s why they had this room.” I stay silent as I process what I just heard and after a minute I speak up again.

“What were they like?”

“I didn’t see much of them but from my experiences your grandfather used to be a knight just like you, father would tell me stories of the brave Gonzo. I imagine he’s the one who taught you everything you know. As for your sister she was mostly silent, I’d often catch her in either in the royal gardens with a cucco or spying on your training.” She smiles at the last part and looks at me again as she wipes a stray tear from my face I don’t recall falling.

“Zelda… do you think they made it out of the Calamity?” She pauses to think for a moment before  answering.

“It is a possibility but unfortunately it’s not very likely, unless they were able to escape via the docks I don’t see how else they would’ve made it out in time.”

“I see, but if they did it would be obvious they’d go back home right?”

“That’s true, you say the small house was near the Forgotten Temple  correct?” She pulls out the Sheikah Slate and pulls out the map.

“Yes around here.” I say as I point to a point on the map.

“Oh that’s near the Serrene Stables where the  Maritta Exchange used to be. Maybe if we go we’ll be able to find something out.”

“I’ll go alone, you’re needed here.”

“But Link I-”

“I’m sorry but we can’t afford to both be gone for who knows how long besides for all we know this will be a wild goose chase.” With a huff she crosses her arms.

“I swear you’re just like father sometimes.” She says with a huff, crossing her arms.

“Fine at least take the Sheikah Slate you never know what’s could happen out there.”

I take the slate sliding it on my belt, it’s reassuring to have this at my disposal again.

***

By noon I have my things prepared and my horse Carmin, a caramel colored mare with white hairs, outfitted in Sheikah armor.  It’s the middle of a scorching summer so the light rainfall is welcome, I turn to take in Castle Town one more time before I leave when I notice Zelda running towards me. By the time she reachies me she’s out of breath “Wait ***huff*** I wanted to give you this before you go.” She hands me a basket of Heart Seared Fruit.

“I know you like it but I hope you won’t need it.” She says breathlessly.

“Thanks Zelda, you didn’t have to do this this.”

“Just come back to me in one piece okay”

“It’s a promise.” I grab her in an embrace and kiss her on the forehead, we stay like this for a while but eventually we part. I feed Carmin a carrot and mount her.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for Link.” she says with a sad smile.

“Me too.” With that I spur Carmin and I begin my journey.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing something so PLEASE criticize me, help me improve.


End file.
